Home Made
by aiharacchi
Summary: AU. Karma tiba - tiba masak untuk Asano. Masakan Karma yang terkenal tidak bisa dibedakan dengan racun itu untuk Asano. Sungguh, Asano masih ingin hidup. Happy reading minna-san


Akabane Karma, atau sekarang Asano Karma—istrinya, sama sekali tidak bisa masak.

Asano Gakushuu tahu itu—sangat tahu. Laki – laki identik berambut merah itu memiliki kemampuan mengerikan kalau sudah berbicara tentang urusan masak – memasak. Masih jelas dibenak Asano ketika Karma dan dirinya masih menginjak bangku SMP; kompor listrik meledak di tangan Karma. Itu kompor listrik, bukan kompor gas—bagaimana bisa meledak?!

Yah, itu masih belum seberapa. Yang paling terkena imbas kemampuan memasak Karma adalah Koro-sensei, wali kelas Karma sekaligus guru Ekonomi Rumah Tangga. Koro-sensei harus dilarikan ke UGD, koma satu minggu, dan dirawat satu bulan di ruang ICU hanya karena mencicipi masakan Karma. Well, memang racun dengan masakan Karma tidak bisa dibedakan lagi. Syukurlah, Koro-sensei masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Gakushuu, hari ini aku buatkan sarapan untukmu!"

Tidak ada petir dan tidak ada hujan, pagi – pagi Karma berkata seperti itu. Dengan celemek berwarna krem dan sendok sayur di tangannya, Karma tersenyum manis di dapur rumah mereka dengan makanan yang dibuat oleh tangan ajaibnya.

Karma memasak. Dan masakan itu untuknya.

Astaga! Tidak! Asano tidak mau makan masakan (atau racun) itu!

Dia masih ingin hidup!

"Err... Karma sayangku," Asano garuk – garuk kepalanya, mencoba mencari alasan untuk lari dari masalah ini. "Hari ini aku harus berangkat cepat, ada meeting mendadak, maaf ya."

Mendengar hal itu, Karma langsung memasang wajah kecewa. "Yaahh, padahal aku sudah mati – matian masaknya. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku bawain bekal deh."

"Tidak perlu repot – repot. A—aku akan makan diluar aja."

"Ayolah..., aku sudah capek – capek masak. Kau jadi enggak sayang aku gitu?"

Bukan Karma, bukan begitu. Asano justru sangat sayang sekali padamu. Bahkan dia rela untuk lari marathon sambil telanjang demi menyatakan cintanya denganmu.

Tapi tidak untuk makan masakana Karma. Asano masih ingin hidup, sungguh. Dia hanya ingin hidup, untuk mencintai Akabane Karma, pujaan hatinya yang tak akan pernah digantikan.

Tanpa peduli dengan keselamatan Asano, Karma malah menyodorkan masakan buatannya. "Kalau begitu cicipi aja, setelah itu terserahmu deh," kata Karma sambil nyengir.

Kalau seperti ini dia tidak bisa kabur lagi...

—hanya cicipi saja kan?

Enggan, Asano melirik masakan Karma. Wujudnya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Kentang dimasak bulat – bulat, kacang panjang tidak dipotong sama sekali. Warnanya juga sudah bukan lagi warna makanan. Mana belum lagi bau menyengat. Tak lupa kepala ayam bertengger dipinggir mangkuk, seolah menunjukan siksaan hidup.

Kalau saja ada senseor, Asano pasti akan menyensor makanan ini.

"Ayo cicipi..." kata Karma berwajah manis, tangannya menyodorkan masakannya entah itu apa ke Asano. "Aku buat dengan sepenuh hatiku lohh..."

Sialan! Asano benar – benar tidak kuat untuk menolaknya!

Dengan berat hati sekaligus sembari merapalkan berbagai macam doa dalam hati, Asano mengambil sesuap makanan Karma, lalu memandang sejenak. Kalau Asano mati karena ini, dia harap kematiannya menyadarkan Karma kalau laki – laki berambut merah itu tidak bisa memasak—makanannya semua adalah racun. Agak menyakitkan Asano bakal mati seperti ini. Tapi demi kebaikan Karma, Asano rela.

Lalu Asano menyuapkannya kedalam mulut. Mengunyahnya lalu menelannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Mulutnya mengangga beberapa senti. Hampir saja sendok jatuh dari tangannya. Asano sudah tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi.

.

KOK RASANYA NORMAL?!

(Dan juga enak)

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[ Home Made]**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **Asano — Karma**

.

.

.

Masakan Karma terasa normal...

Entah bagaimana bisa, masakan Karma terasa amat sangat normal. Bahkan sampai siangpun, Asano masih belum merasakan gejala – gejala sakit perut. Ambulans yang sudah dipesannya untuk antisipasi Asano harus dilarikan ke UGD sudah menunggu bosan di parkiran, keburu ada pasien kristis di luar sana. Tapi Asano masih belum peduli Dirinya masih belum percaya kalau dia masih sehat walfiat.

Dia sudah memakan masakan Karma. Astaga... itu seharusnya lebih mematikan dari bisa ular sekalipun. Kenapa dia masih bisa bisa bernafas sampai sekarang?!

Isogai Yuuma, tangan kanan Asano, hanya memandang datar Asano lalu berkata, "Aku tak menyangka, kau masih bisa hidup..."

"Kau mengharapkan aku mati, hah?!"

"Memang seharusnya, kan. Apalagi habis makan masakan Karma."

Asano langsung kicep.

Tangan Isogai yang daritadi digunakan untuk menulis laporan, dihentikan seketika. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Aku masih ingat masa – masa Karma masih diizinkan ikut kelas Ekonomi Rumah Tangga. Sekelas keracunan hanya karena aroma masakannya. 12 anak dilarikan rumah sakit. Anehnya dia masih sehat – sehat aja, enggak percaya kalau masakannya menyebabkan hal itu."

"Memang sih, Karma mengerikan masaknya. Tapi hari ini rasa masakannya sangat normal!"

"Benar itu masakan buatan Karma?"

Seketika itu Asano langsung terdiam. Benar kata Isogai, mustahil Karma bisa memasak seperti itu. Meski bentuknya mengerikan, mustahil rasa masakan Karma mengerikan. Justru pernah sekali Asano membuat cheese cake untuk Isogai di hari ulang tahunnya dan Karma ikut menghiasi. Bentuk manis sekali. Lalu selanjutnya Isogai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan Maehara harus tidur sendirian selama berbulan – bulan. Padahal sebelum Karma menghiasinya, Asano Gakuho—ayahnya—masih sehat – sehat saja setelah memakannya sebelum Karma menghiasinya.

Intinya sesuatu makanan yang sudah disentuh Karma, tidak akan bisa dimakan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" seru Asano. "Pasti Karma akan masak lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ini enak. Cuma, kalau misalnya ini benar – benar masakan Karma aku bisa mati. Aku masih belum sanggup meninggalkan Karmaku!"

Isogai terkekeh. "Kalau kau mati, palingan juga Karma bakal dirawat sama ayahmu, kok. Atau enggak kawin lagi sama siapa gitu."

Tak tanggung – tanggung, Asano langsung menjitak Isogai. "Enak aja. Ogah banget nyerahin Karma ke Ayah. Dapetin hati Karma aja susahnya minta ampun."

"Makanya kau harus belajar kebal dengan racun makanan Karma." Isogai mengelus – elus kepalanya, agak sakit dijitak dengan Asano. "Lagian aku yakin sekarang Karma berusaha untuk mengeluarkan yang terbaik untuk memasak. Kau harus hargai itu."

Dan saat itulah, Asano terdiam.

.

.

.

Asano pulang telat, sengaja.

Jarum jam panjang menunjukan pukul 11 malam, Asano baru saja tiba di depan pintu rumahnya. Dua jam yang lalu dia habis makan malam bersama Isogai, di restaurant dekat kantornya, sengaja pulang telat agar tidak perlu berhadapan dengan masakan ajaib Karma. Kalau jam segini, Karma pasti sudah tidur. Tidak mungkin dia bakal bergadang deminya, Karma bukanlah tipe kekasih yang sabar menunggu kepulangannya.

Asano berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Lampu – lampu di rumahnya masih menyala. Mata violetnya menangkap sosok Karma yang tengah tertidur di meja makan. Tumben sekali Karma tertidur di dapur. Biasanya dia tertidur di ruang keluarga atau sudah berada di kasur mereka.

Tunggu dulu, dapur?!

"Astaga..."

Asano memandang dapurnya tak percaya. Darah masih berceceran di lantainya. Alat – alat masaknya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Bau menyengat dari panci hampir membuat Asano ingin muntah. Belum lagi sayuran – sayuran yang berceceran dan bekas ledakan menambah pemandang dapurnya. Serius, dapurnya sudah menjadi medan perang saat ini.

Yang paling mencolok dari semua pemandangan mengerikan ini adalah sup berwarna merah di tengah – tengah meja makan. Mangkuk berwarna putih itu mungkin awal dari tragedi dapurnya itu.

Glek. Karma memasak, lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gakushuu..." Karma mengigau, sembari menenggelamkan posisi kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

Asano terdiam, makin bimbang. Meski Karma tidak bisa memasak, laki – laki berambut merah itu tetap berusaha untuk bisa memasak—apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan sepertinya Karma tidak peduli dengan nasib dapurnya. Menurut Karma sendiri, urusan dapur dia bisa memperbaikinya. Yang terpenting, dia bisa memasak untuk Asano.

Rasanya, Asano bersalah seenaknya pulang malam tanpa mengawasi Karma memasak.

"Kau tahu, Karma. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jemari Asano mengambil sendok di mangkuknya. Kuahnya warna merah darah. Tapi entah kenapa Asano ingin mencicipinya. Langsung saja Asano menyuap sup itu ke mulutnya.

"Enak..."

Selanjutnya, Asano menghabiskan makanannya. Tidak peduli kalau nantinya dia akan sakit perut.

.

.

.

"Karma sayang, kenapa masakanmu err... enak ya?"

Karma terdiam seketika. Keesokan harinya, tumben sekali Asano mau duduk di meja makan dan sarapan masakan buatannya. Biasanya laki – laki berambut jingga itu mencari seribu alasan untuk kabur agar tidak perlu mencicipi masakan Karma. Tapi entah kenapa dia dengan ajaibnya makan masakan Karma. Karma tersenyum tipis. Itu artinya masakannya ada kemajuan.

"Kau akhirnya mengakui kemampuanku juga." Karma terkekeh.

Ya, kemampuan menghancurkan dapur, Asano mengakui itu.

"Terus kenapa masakan ini terasa enak? Kau tidak kasih racun macem – macem kan."

"Enak aja. Ini semua dengan jerih payahku!"

"Lalu kenapa enak? Kan masakanmu kayak racun semua."

Tiba – tiba Karma tersenyum lebar dan manis. Detik kemudian, tiba – tiba Karma menghapus jarak diantara mereka, lalu bibir Karma bertemu dengan bibir Asano. Ciuman pagi hari. Bibir mereka saling membuka, membiarkan akses lidah untuk saling bertemu satu sama lain. Saliva mereka juga sudah bercampur, bersamaan lidah mereka yang menari di mulut Karma. Lama kelamaan mereka terlarut dengan ciuman itu.

Lalu selang beberapa menit, mereka melepaskan bibirnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Karma menunjukan tangan kanannya. Jemarinya penuh sekali dengan plester dan luka goresan pisau yang masih berbekas di tangannya. Belum lagi bekas luka bakar karena air panas. Asano menatap lekat – lekat Karma, tidak menyangka tangan kanan Karma terluka seperti ini. Selama ini, Karma pasti berjuang untuk bisa memasak. Tidak peduli kalau jari – jarinya akan terluka. Karma ingin memasak untuk Asano, karena Karma mencintai Asano.

Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa Asano selama ini tidak menyadarinya?!

"Aku latihan masak dengan Kayano." Karma memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya sudah bersemu merah. "Aku cemburu kau makan masakan buatan Isogai, padahal aku ini istrimu. Karena itu, kalaupun memang masakanku masih belum sebagus Isogai, tapi kumohon makanlah masakanku. Aku membuatnya dengan segenap cintaku."

Karma sangat manis sekali mengucapkan itu...

—terutama ketika dia mengucapkan tentang cintanya.

Asano mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, hari ini aku libur! Aku akan 'makan' kamu, sayang~"

Langsung saja Karma memukul kepala Asano dengan telfon.

.

Jangan gombal pagi deh, Asano. Pergi kerja sana.

.

.

.

" _O ya, aku penasaran. Kok ayamnya itu kayaknya tersiksa banget deh?"_

" _Oh yang itu. Yah, aku motongnya bayangin kau lagi selingkuh dengan Isogai. Jadinya ya gitu, hahaha."_

" _..."_

 _Ingatkan Asano untuk jaga jarak dengan Isogai_

.

.

.

—End—

.

.

.

Yeaay! Another AsaKaru~~

Ini terinspirasi dari cerita cinta Mama Papaku :"D berawal dari Mamaku yang enggak bisa masak, lalu mati – matian belajar masak demi papaku, dan jadinya Papaku makin cinta dengan Mama XDD Aahh, so sweet banget deh ceritanya X3

Aku enggak tahu entah kenapa mikirnya Karma enggak jago masak. Terus tahu – tahu aja nikah dengan Asano, muehehehehe~ serius, itu udah jadi otepeku markotop dah~

Kritik saran sangat ditunggu lohh~ terus kalo ada typo sebangsanya gomene~ author manusia yang mager ngecek berkali – kali.

Salam Hangat,

Aihara

.

 **Omake**

"Jadi Karma seriusan yang masak, dan enak?"

Asano mengangguk. Tangannya mengenggam erat bekalnya yang berbalut kain berwarna jingga. Hatinya berbunga – bunga. Sekarang, akhirnya Asano bisa membawa bento dari istrinya tercinta tanpa takut keracunan. Serasa di dunia mimpi. Kalaupun ini mimpi, maka Asano tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku boleh mencicipinya, Asano-san?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Hah?"

"Ini buatan Karma. Khusus untukku. Aku tidak mau membaginya ke siapapun."

Isogai cengo. Sebegitukah sayangnya Asano dengan Karma sampai tidak mau membagi bekalnya sedikitpun. Ya, kalau yang masak Karma dan ajaibnya enak, Isogai mengangguk mengerti. Lagipula Isogai tahu kalau Asano sangat mengingkan Karma membuat bekal untuknya.

"Kalau begitu aku makan di luar dulu ya." Lalu Isogai meninggalkan Asano, sendirian di kantornya.

Sepeninggalan Isogai, Asano langsung membuka kotak bentonya. Dirinya bersemangat untuk bento pertamanya. Hari ini Karma membawakan satu kentang ukuran besar yang belum dipotong, kepala ayam yang masih menunjukan siksaan hidup, wortel yang belum dipotong, dan nasi merah. Well, wujudnya masih sangatlah mengerikan. Tapi Asano yakin kalau makanan ini tidak akan membahayakan tubuhnya.

"Enak," puji Asano. Tak tanggung – tanggung, dia bersemangat menghabiskan sarapannya.

Tidak peduli masakan hotel jauh lebih baik dari ini. Tapi bagi Asano, masakan Karma lah yang paling enak yang pernah ada.

Karena perasaan cinta Karma mengalir lewat makanan ini

.

Dapur rumah Asano masih sama seperti biasa, berantakan.

Si pelaku pembuat berantakan dapur ini, Karma, senyum tak berdosa. Tangannya sibuk meracik bumbu – bumbu dengan bersemangat, sampai-sampai bumbunya keluar dari ulekan. Sesekali dia melihat buku resep yang ditaruh dekat dengannya, agar mudah untuk melihat.

"Yosh! Aku bersemangat!"

Memasak memang susah, Karma tahu itu. Tapi kalau untuk Asano, dia akan lakukan apa saja. Terserah jika tangannya terluka atau bagaimana. Yang penting sepulang kerja, Asano harus menikmati masakannya.

Dan membuktikan kalau Karma sangat mencintai Asano, lebih dari apapun.

"Gakushuu... aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Satu granat dilempar Karma ke panci, menambah bumbu cinta.

.

 _Karena dengan masakan, manusia mendapatkan energi untuk mencintai satu sama lain_

.


End file.
